Obsessive thoughts
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Sometimes you are so obsessed with one thing that you don't notice if you are the target of someones obsession even if the person tries to denie it...
1. A normal day

A/N: so here is a new Black Cat fic from me and I hope that you will like it. And I want to thank Bowsergal for beta reading the fic for me, mostly after all the trouble we had with this chapter.

I. A normal day

* * *

It was a day like every other in the lives of Creed's famous Hoshi no Shito. Leon was playing game station with Eathes and the boy was clearly losing against the monkey, who wore his look at that time. This little fact was mostly the cause for the young Taoist's problems then his comrade didn't bother to change to normal clothes and was sitting in his usual style, making poor Leon feel really embrassed. Meanwhile, Echidna was sitting on the big couch and painting her nails, sometimes glancing over at Doctor, who was reading a book with the title **How to ****Date a Woman**. At that, the ex-actress cocked one delicate eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong Miss Echidna?" asked the black haired man while adjusting his glasses which slipped down a bit of his nose.

"Wh…what…uhm…I was only curious about why you are reading that book." she pointed with one delicate finger at the blue book in the man's hand.

"Oh, I'm still not that great with my researchers on nano-machines. I want to get Professor Tearyu out on a date to get her trust and convince her to help us," he said grinning at the woman who sweatdropped.

"That sounds like one interesting plan." she said. _'More likely would Train Heartnet walk in here wearing only a thong and with a rose in his mouth and dragging Creed in his bedroom as Doctor managing a proper date with the young blond.'_ she thought while turning her attention back to her nails.

Behind the couch was Maro meditating while Charden was looking at a very happy, bouncing Kyoko, holding a DVD in her hands. _'Even those two over there could __most__ likely manage to have a normal date with each other then Doctor.'_ Echidna thought again while watching the hyperactive girl and the calm blond who looked at her with a little smile on his lips. _'It is strange how patient Charden is with that girl while most others want to strangle her after a minute.'_

"Thought that you would like this Kyoko-san" Charden's soft voice said suddenly as he took of his glasses and hat. Echidna gasped, this was the first time in her life she saw the Blood Taoist without his hat and glasses and he immediately took her breath away. _'He could be the perfect male model if he wanted. This is so not fair that someone so hot gets to be paired up to work with a little girl like Kyoko.' _Charden's real look really surprised her, but she soon noticed that she was not the only one. The others were also staring wide eyed at the blond man.

"Have I got something on my face?" the blond asked, confused when he noticed all the eyes on him, but then began blushing when Kyoko climbed on him, literally.

"No, Kyoko sees nothing on Charden-san's face." she said, innocently.

"Adults…." sighed Leon as he noticed the DVD in the girl's hand. "Hey, Kyoko, what is that?" he asked curious.

"Oh, this is a film that Charden-san bought me. _'Romasanta, Wolf's Hunt,_" she said happily. "Do you want to watch it with us?" she asked, and everyone watched the boy paling. He still could clearly remember the last time when the duo invited him to watch '_Jeepers Creepers' _with them. It didn't help that it was night, there was a storm outside, _and _they all lived in a castle and not to mention the fact that they watched it in Charden's room. Leon couldn't sleep for two months and gave even Creed the creeps when he woke up from a nightmare and screamed.

"Uhm, not this time, Kyoko." he said, quickly.

"Ok," she said and began to drag Charden out of the room. After the two left, Eathes looked at the remaining Hoshi in the room and began grinning.

"What is so funny?" asked Maro while looking at the monkey, he finished meditating shortly after Kyoko begun jumping up and down and thus giving everyone in the room a very clear idea of the color of her panties.

"Who wants to bet when the two will get together?" he asked, grinning again, as everyone took out their wallets.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the north wing _

Shiki was holding his crystal ball, which showed no other then the famous Black Cat on his job as a sweeper…again. Beside the short Tao Master stood Creed, smiling like a child while acting like a cheerleader. Now, the thought of Creed actually wearing a cheerleader dress was rather scary; mostly because Shiki didn't doubt that Creed would happily wear one of Kyoko's extremely short skirts if Train asked him to do it. In some strange way, this thought made his blood boil.

"Oh my dear Train, even if you are still under that witch's curse, you are still so beautiful. One day when the spell is over you will realize what I have done for you and you will return to me and we will rule this world side by side." Creed said smiling, not noticing the other male sighing.

"_There he goes again…"_ thought Shiki, bitterly. _"Sometimes I really think that his obsession for the cat is stronger then the thought about revolution." _Then he looked again at the crystal ball and sweatdropped under his turban when he saw how Train caught Eve in his arms and held the girl bridal-style while smiling at her.

"_Don't worry, Princess. Your knight in shining armor has arrived."_ he heard the other say and Shiki sweatdropped. _'Uhm…I can only hope that Creed wasn't paying attention by this one,'_, but a loud, bloodcurdling scream told him that apparently his leader DID pay attention.

Shiki backed a bit away when Creed activated his Imagine Blade LV 3. and while screaming many colorful and obscene words began to make dust out of the room.

_Back in the living room _

"Uhm…do you think that Charden and Kyoko already started watching the film or did I only imagine hearing a scream?" asked Leon as he saw the walls shaking a bit.

"No, we heard it, too. I think Creed saw something that involved Train Heartnet and someone else daring to look at him." said Echidna, jealousy clearly in her voice.

"This looks like any other normal day." said Doctor when suddenly, "Uhm…Echidna could you please tell me what type of flower girls like?" at that everyone sweatdropped again while staring at the blushing scientist.

Yep, this was another a normal day in the live of the Hoshi...

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: so what do you think about the start? 


	2. Stupid cat

A/N: so everyone the second chapter has arrived…oh and take a little guess who has a little obsession with someone...

Disclaimer: the song '_Nur Du'/'Only you' _belongs to '_L'Âme Immortelle_

P.S.: but Doctor's little song belongs to me

II. Stupid Cat

* * *

It was three days after the little incident which resulted that almost the whole North Wing got trashed by a weary furious Creed. Who the heck sayd that jealousy was a green eyed monster? 

Doctor was still trying to convince the blond scientist to go out with him on a date, but she still refused and it was slowly looking like as if Doctor's desperate attempts to get her saying 'yes' were not anymore fully belonging to the category "_I need her intelligence"_, but no one even dared to think about this. Well except Echidna who was every time dragged away from the black haired man and asked for advices. It was really shocking that a man who only saw others as experiments or guinea pigs for his work, begun to feel attached to a woman with a brilliant mind. The blond actress didn't know what to do with the man, leave alone how to help him. Heck in those three days he asked the young doctor like hundred times out, bought her flowers, jewelry, sweets, books he even gave a serenade to her by which she and the other Hoshi needed to suppress a laugh.

* * *

_Flashback _

_Every member of the Hoshi was in the livingroom well except Doctor who called them together and Creed who was sitting in his room being depressed because he missed his Black Cat. _

_To say that the other Hoshi begun to get bored would be one understatement, they were waiting since two hours. After the first hour Maro and Shiki sat down on the ground and begun meditating, Kyoko fell asleep in Charden's lap which made said blond blush a bit from her closeness, but also smile a little bit at the girl. The others were either looking at the two and trying to guess if they are now together or not or were planning the next poker party as long as they new comrades don't arrive._

_Then suddenly the door opened and every gaze turned to the door and widened similarly at the sight which greeted them. There in the doorway stood Doctor in a black tux, his hair combed back, with white gloves on his hands and a guitar. _

"_Do…Doctor…." Leon was at the loss of words by that sight and he was still stuck between the deceptions of staying shocked or bust out laughing. _

"_What is that ridiculous thing you are wearing?" Shiki asked. _

"_This is a tux Shiki." he said calmly, but then was run over by a weary hyper Kyoko who just woke up. _

"_Doctor you look so handsome in a tux! Kyoko thinks Doctor should more often be clothed like this!" the girl squalled. _

"_Miss Kyoko, please let Doctor breath." Charden said calmly as he walked over to the pair and took the girl down from the man and carried her back to the couch._

"_Uhm…." was Doctor's only response as he stood up and begun to dust himself down. _

"_Why did you call us here Doctor?" Echidna asked. _

"_Well I wanted to try something new in my plan to get Dr. Tearyu to go out with me so I will give her a serenade, but before that I want you to listen to it." after he said that he noticed that except Kyoko was everyone sending him horrified looks. "Sit down and don't dare to try to escape or I will give this show in my pocket dimension." at that everyone sat down because no one wanted they secrets materialize in front of everyone. "Now that it is settled I will begin." he said ignoring they flinching._

"_I stood all my live in the unknowing dark, _

_I was searching for the truth, for the ultimate knowledge. _

_But dear do you know what, _

_I was wrong all the time; I was going the wrong path, _

_It was your love, your smile _

_Which__ hid the Truth of all Truths... _

_Searching for the Philosophers Stone, _

_Looking for the Eye of Truth, _

_I was so blinded by my own greed for knowing. _

_My beloved dear, _

_your love is the greatest knowledge…_

_While he sung everyone stared at him wide eyed. His singing was surprisingly touching and weary nice to listen to. _

_My love I will only ask you one thing, _

_Baby will you please reach your hand to me. _

_I can't take the unknowing anymore, _

_please tell me you love me. _

_I stood all my live in the unknowing dark, _

_I was searching for the truth, for the ultimate knowledge. _

_But dear do you know what, _

_I was wrong all the time; I was going the wrong path, _

_It was your love, your smile _

_Which hid the Truth of all Truths..._

_Baby please tell me that you love me…" _

_A clearing of a throat brought everyone back from they dazed thoughts and everyone including Doctor looked at the doorway where a weary dumbfaulted Creed was standing with his imagine blade drawn, the Black Cat and his two companions standing in front of him all three looking strangely first at the Hoshi then at Creed and then back. _

"_Uhm…Creed I know that you are one obsessed lunatic, but why is one of your circus artists giving the others a serenade about love?" asked the Black Cat confused while he looked at Creed, Hades pointing at the man's chest so he and like everyone else missed to notice Shiki who looked about to launch himself at the cat when he heard the words 'obsessed lunatic' said at Creed. _

"_Train, if I would know I would tell you, but now the only thing that matters is that you are here by my side." the pale haired man said smiling that innocent little child-like smile which creped everyone out except a certain cat and a short Master Taoist. _

"_Don't get anny wrong ideas you bastard!" Train yelled. _

_End Flashback _

* * *

The damages weren't that bad, but the three sweepers could escape which made Shiki almost scream. The short Taoist was sitting in his room while looking in his crystal ball which was showing the bedroom of no one other then that of they leader Creed Diskence who was at the time curled up in his bed in a ball and whimpering. The man acted like that since yesterday after his cat fought against him. 

Shiki wanted to go to the cat and rip him to peaces because of what he did to Creed. He didn't know why his blood boiled with anger every time that damned cat hurt the pale haired man or why he felt jealous every time said man was speaking so admiringly and loving about the man who hurt him to much. He was sometimes like a little puppy who gets kicked every time, but it returns happy to his punisher happily waging his tail.

"That damned cat…." the Taoist hissed. "What is on him what draws Creed so much to him, what has the man, what can he possibly give Creed that…" he stopped suddenly unable to end the sentence which he wanted to say. '…_I can't give him.'_ his mind ended it for him.

Sliding down of his bed, he began to slowly unwrap his turban, revealing long light blue hair and a weary young looking face. After he sat the cloth neatly folded down on his bed the Taoist left his room to walk over from the Oust Wing to the South Wing where they leader's bedroom was located together with one other room which was held up for his precious Black Cat. At that Shiki suppressed a low growl. How he hated the Black Cat and he would most likely kill him if it wouldn't result a great mental damage on Creed and probably the Apocalypse if Train Heartnet died.

_Du hast in meinem Herzen  
Ein Feuer neu entfacht  
Du hast die Nacht in mir  
Dadurch zum Tag gemacht _

_Du hast auch meine Augen  
Erneut zum Glanz gebracht  
Und hast durch Deine Wärme  
Mich endlich Heim gebracht_

* * *

Creed laid in his bed curled to a tight ball whimpering, even in his sleep. Memories about the time he and Train were partners, memories of the day he saw his love with that witch and dreams about what could have been between them if she wouldn't have come swirled in his mind. He couldn't loose Train, he was his light, his happiness, the only thing that really mattered to him in this filthy and corrupt world. And one day Train would realize that and Creed would wait for him with open arms. 

_Ich hab nie mehr etwas gesehen  
Das so schön war wie Du  
Ich hab nie mehr etwas gefühlt  
Das so gut war wie Du_

_Du warst in dunklen Stunden  
Stets mein Sonnenlicht  
Du warst stark, wenn ich nicht konnte  
Voller Zuversicht_

* * *

Train was lying on the roof of they home, amber eyes gazing up at the skies. He usually come up here because he could relax, but this time was his mind troubled by memories of the past. The death of his parents, Zaagine who killed them and took him away to train him, his obsession of getting stronger then the man who killed his parents, the pain of his death, Cronos, Saya who was his first real friend, but then the memories of Creed also come. Saya was not the only one with who he spent some nights on the roof.

* * *

_Flashback _

_It was already late night after they had ended they mission. The target played hard to get, but he still got his bad luck delivered. Train was now laying on the roof of his apartment, no cat was in sight and Saya was away on a job for at least two weeks. He was bored like hell, but then his senses felt a presence behind him. Hand near Hade's hilt, Train slowly turned around only to relax as he saw who was standing behind him. _

"_Hello Train, you were as brilliant as ever today." the pale figure said smiling. _

"_And you spent almost one hour with explaining your plan to me. Gezz Creed, you know that I wont listen." he said annoyed, but the other only smiled at him warmly. _

"_I know, but I still can hope." he said as he sat down beside him. _

"_Do what you want." Train said as he lay down again and Creed sat beside him, one foot hanging down the surface the other pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around it, both man gazing up at the full moon and the stars._

_Dein unbeugsames Wesen  
Half mir mich zu verstehen  
Doch Du bliebst mir verborgen  
Ich konnte Dich nicht sehen_

_Ich hab__ nie mehr etwas gesehen  
Das so schön war wie Du  
Ich hab__ nie mehr etwas gefühlt  
Das so gut war wie Du_

_Ich hab__ nie mehr etwas gesehen  
Das so schön war wie Du  
Ich hab__ nie mehr etwas gefühlt  
Das so gut war wie Du_

_End Flashback _

* * *

Train sighed at the memory. It was probably the first and only time in his live that he and Creed acted normal around each other. 

"Creed, why are you like this?" he said, not even noticing the words which left his lips.

* * *

_Du hast Dich in dir eingesperrt  
Auf der Flucht vor Deinen Sorgen  
All Dein Leiden und Dein Schmerz  
Blieb mir dadurch verborgen_

_Doch die Mauern Deiner Seele  
Konnte ich nicht überwinden  
Zu den Toren die ich fand  
Keinen Schlüssel finden_

Shiki reached the dark ebony doors which lead to Creed's bedroom. He slowly pushed them open and sneaked inside and made his way slowly to the bed in which the sleeping figure laid. The Taoist looked over at the figure a strange warm feeling flowing through his whole body and creeping over his checks as he looked at the innocent looking figure on the bed. The faint moon light which illuminated on the white skin and hair gave the man a light glow, his feature looking younger.

_Ich hab nie mehr etwas gesehen  
Das so schön war wie Du  
Ich hab nie mehr etwas gefühlt  
Das so gut war wie Du_

_Ich hab nie mehr etwas gesehen  
Das so schön war wie Du  
Ich hab nie mehr etwas gefühlt  
Das so gut war wie Du_

Shiki reached out one hand and stroke the pale haired man's check as if he would fear that he broke when he touched him. The figure stirred under the touch and Shiki already wanted to pull away, but stopped when Creed begun to nuzzle his check against the hand touching him, making the Taoist blush.

"Mmmhhh…Train…" the man sighed in his sleep and Shiki felt as if something would click in him.

_Ich hab noch nie etwas verloren  
Das so wertvoll war wie Du  
Ich werde nie mehr lieben können  
Denn die Liebe bist nur Du_

He drew his hand away and stared down at the figure on the bed.

"Creed I swear you that you will soon forget about that damned cat." the Taoist said and left the man's room to head back to his own. "One day you will get over him..." he whispered to the darkness.

After he left the room he missed to notice the words Creed whispered in his sleep. "One day you will return to me Train…"

* * *

Soft steps made Train return from his troubled thoughts and he turned around with a smile. 

"Sven wants you to come inside, he and Rins are ready with setting the table and dinner is ready to."

"I'm coming lil' Princess" he said smiling to the girl as he threw one last glance at the full moon. '_One day I will get my answers Creed…'_ and with that last thought he took Eve's hand, taking the girl by surprise and walked with her inside.

_Ich hab nie mehr etwas gesehen  
Das so schön war wie Du  
Ich hab nie mehr etwas gefühlt  
Das so gut war wie Du_

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so this was the last chapter…don't worry I'm only joking. Soo, how did you like the tree way going by the second half? Sorry that it took me so long to write this, I will try to get the third chapter up much faster, but for the time being please read my other Black Cat fic '_**Xiao Lee's love dilemma**__', _I can promise you that you will like it… 


End file.
